No entiendo estos sentimientos
by Rizumy
Summary: Los caminos de Yano Motoharu y Takahashi Nanami se cruzan en el momento que ella se muda al frente de Motoharu. Aunque él tiene claro que ama a su novia Yamamoto Nana, tiene muchas inseguridades por los rumores que hay. Nanami, llegó a cambiar completamente su mundo y sentimientos.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola mundo! Los personajes pertenecen a Yuki Obata. El fic es 100% original y de mi propiedad. ¡Disfruten!**

Hasta hace poco sabía que era amor a primera vista, pero, ¿cómo sé cuanto duraría esto?

Decía que se sentía mal cuando Kagawa la golpeaba, pero aún así ha vuelto a verlo unas cuantas veces ¿es prudente confiar en su palabra? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que pase lo que pase, este amor crece cada día más. Mi primer amor es tan complicado, y muy parecido a mí.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? –Pregunta Nana.

-Aunque no haya sido una buena escena, fue raro enamorarme de alguien tan tonta –le dije de broma.

-¿Eh? ¡Que malo eres Moto! –Gritó.

Para callar sus gritos, simplemente la callé con un beso en los labios. Cálido.. Como la felicidad. Terminado el beso Nana me abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias por todo, Moto.

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Me mira extrañada.

-Solo quiero saber.

-Sí, lo soy –dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Mas que nada me enamoró tu sonrisa ¿sabes?

-Tú tienes una mucho mas hermosa –me agarra de las mejillas estirándolas.

-Duele, duele –respondo riendo.

Momentos como estos que paso junto a Nana, son irremplazables, la amo. Dicen que el amor es ciego, sordo y mudo, cuanta razón tienen las personas que lo dicen. Para ella, la felicidad es como un chocolate caliente en invierno.

Para mi, la felicidad es pedir a una estrella fugaz que nunca nadie nos separe.

Tomados de las manos, ya nadie nos puede interrumpir. Ella siempre tiene sus manos frías. Siempre nos sentamos a conversar en una banca que esta por el camino del trayecto a casa.

-¡Es injusto! Los chicos tienen manos cálidas –Protesta haciendo puchero.

-No todos –respondo con la mirada baja, sonriendo.

-Los que he conocido, sí –desvía la mirada hacia unos niños que jugaban con la nieve.

-¿Tantos has conocido?

Nana se sonroja al hacer ese comentario, que linda se ve. No me importa cuantos novios haya tenido, solo me importa que ahora sea el único para ella.

Suena de pronto el celular de mi novia y contesta.

-Es Yuri –me explica.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Dijo que debía ayudar a mamá con unas cajas de la mudanza –acto seguido, tapa su boca rápidamente.

-¿Mudanza?

-Eh.. No.. –Se puso nerviosa.

-¿Te vas a mudar y no tenía idea?

-No es que no quisiera decirte.. Es solo que quería encontrar el momento indicado –dice un tanto triste.

-¿¡El momento indicado!? –le tomo los hombros fuerte.

-Me.. lastimas –dijo con la mirada baja.

Me limité a soltarla. La he cagado. No supe que mas hacer, solo abrazarla.

-¿Por qué siempre actúas así?

-Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo estar tranquilo un segundo.

Me corresponde el abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

No me quiero alejar de ella, de su aroma, de sus besos y caricias. No sé si pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo sin sentir sus manos frías, sin poder ver esas sonrisas que me alegraban un poco mas el día.

-Te dejo en tu casa.

-No es necesario Moto –me sonríe.

-Claro que lo es, quiero que llegues sana y a salvo –le tomo la mano.

Sin darme cuenta ella posó sus labios en los míos.

-Gracias –me agarra fuerte.

Tomamos el autobús y no hablamos en todo el camino. Me pareció extraño ya que Nana es muy habladora, siempre busca algún tema del que hablarme.

Estábamos al frente de su casa.

-Hasta mañana, Nana..

-¿Por qué no pasas a comer algo? –pregunta fugazmente ella.

-Eh.. Me encantaría.

-Vamos, pasa, pasa –me empujaba por detrás hacia la puerta.

Su casa, tan acogedora como siempre. Me gustaría tener una familia tan unida como la que tiene Nana. Su madre, una buena ama de casa. Su padre, jefe de una gran empresa. Su hermana.. Yuri, mi compañera de clase y la mas inteligente de la clase.

-Permiso..

Al observar la casa, habían muchas cosas que ya no estaban, los muebles estaban casi vacíos. Es verdad, Nana se irá.

-¡Moto-chan, de hace tiempo que no vienes! –grita con alegría la señora Yamamoto.

-Tiene razón –hago una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Quieres pastel?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Nos sentamos a la mesa, la Señora Yamamoto me hablaba alegremente, Nana por otro lado se le veía un tanto avergonzada por la actitud de su madre.

Algo no calzaba, siempre estaba Yuri.

-¿Pasó algo con Yuri? –Pregunto curioso.

-No ha pasado nada, creo –responde con cierta extrañeza a mi repentina pregunta.

-Ah, solo preguntaba ya que siempre estaba..

-Te preocupas por nada –agrega cortante, Nana.

No entendí porque obtuve esa respuesta tan cortante de ella.

-Está.. bien, debo ir al baño. Ya vuelvo –mentí.

Luego de pararme me dirigí hacia el baño, que estaba al lado del cuarto de Yuri, sin pensarlo, abro rápido, pero sigilosamente la puerta y la cierro de la misma manera. Quedé pegado a la puerta. Yuri me mira demasiado raro.

-No sabía que eras un acosador también –dijo levantando un poco sus gafas.

-No es que me interese espiarte.. Solo me preocupé –respondo con mi mirada en el suelo.

-¿De qué?

-Es que, siempre estabas comiendo con nosotros cuando venía de visita ¿no?

Vi como Yuri se sonrojó de sobremanera, solo solté una pequeña carcajada.

-No pensé que te importara otra persona que no sea mi hermana.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Nana me importa, y más, si es un familiar de ella.

-Y bueno.. Si tanto quieres saber te digo que estoy bien y que te retires de mi habitación. No quiero que se genere un mal entendido si alguien te ve aquí.

-¿Tan malo es relacionarse conmigo?

-Un chico que enamora a todas las de la escuela no es buena influencia que digamos.

-Soy difícil de ligar.

-Pobres chicas, las haces sufrir Yano.

-Nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

-Ahora mi nombre es nadie. Lindo –dice sarcásticamente Yuri.

-Es bueno saberlo –sonreí despreocupadamente.

-Sí..

-Fue un placer charlar un rato, pero me tengo que ir. Los chicos no nos demoramos tanto en el baño como las chicas. Creerán que soy raro.

-Gracias por poner en riesgo tu reputación por mí.

Es agradable hablar con Yuri.

Al salir de la habitación, fui directamente hacia la mesa. Me senté nuevamente a la mesa. Comía rápido el último pedazo de pastel que me quedaba.

-No comas tan rápido, te puedes atragantar –me dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Señora Yamamoto..

-¿Qué pasa Moto-chan? –pregunta.

-¿Por qué se van a mudar?

-Por el trabajo, la empresa de la que es jefe mi esposo a sido transferida a Tokyo.

-Entiendo.. ¿No habrá una manera de que Nana se quede en Hokkaido?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sé que la historia empieza un poco floja, pero a medida de que van pasando capítulos se pondrá cada vez más interesante. ¡Disfruten!**

-¿Qué.. se quede?

-Sí –digo serio. –No quiero separarme de ella.

-Pero, tu sabes lo despistada que es, no sirve para vivir sola –dijo con tono preocupado. No pude evitar reír un poco.

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña –dice .

-Pero actúas como una.. –Se quedó pensando un poco y prosiguió –Ya sé, porque no te quedas a vivir con Yuri, ¿no crees que sea buena idea Nana?

Noté como Nana bajó su cabeza, parece que para ella no es tan buena idea.

-Quiero vivir sola..

-Entonces no, ¿entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada malo estando aquí tu sola? Te quiero proteger cariño.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya! –subió a su habitación enojada.

-¡Gracias por despedirte amor! –le grito. Baja rápidamente, me abraza y me besa en los labios.

-Hasta mañana, Moto –dice sonrojada –perdón por ser tan infantil.

-Tranquila, te quiero tal y como eres, hasta mañana. –hago una reverencia a la madre de Nana –Me debo ir señora, espero verla pronto.

-¡Cuídate camino a casa Moto-chan!

Ya estando fuera de la casa de Nana, veo hacia el segundo piso, y vi que Yuri estaba mirando por la ventana. Alcé la mano y la moví como señal de despedida, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Mientras iba en el autobús, en una parada sube Take y una chica guapa.

-Por fin tienes novia Take –digo tirando el comentario al aire.

-Primero se saluda –dijo sentándose con la chica, juntos.

-¿El quién es? –pregunta la chica que esta a su lado.

-Yano Motoharu, un amigo.

-¡¿Yano Motoharu?! ¡Genial! ¿Es verdad que tienes a 2 de cada 3 chicas enamoradas en clase? –me pregunta emocionada la chica.

-¿Tanta mala reputación tengo?

-Ya, gracias por quitarme otra conquista, **amigo** –dice Take remarcando la última palabra.

Ignoré el último comentario y me doy cuenta de que ya llego a la parada a la que me corresponde bajar.

-Eh, Take, ya me debo bajar. Pásenla bien –les cierro un ojo.

Ya abajo, camino unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a mi casa. Al frente de mi casa hay un camión de mudanza, nuevos vecinos.

Me acerqué hacia el camión y diviso a una chica, con mi mismo color de cabello, su cara es como de niña pequeña. No es muy especial, pero tiene un aire de ser divertida para molestarla. Es de mi edad, de eso estoy seguro. En sus brazos carga a un perro, muy lindo.

-¡Oye, tú! –le grito a la chica.

-¿Sí? –dice algo seria.

-Bienvenida, espero que nos llevemos bien –le dedico una sonrisa.

Vi como provoqué en ella un leve sonrojo.

-G-gracias, ¿vives al frente?

-Sí –le sonreí.

_**Takahashi Nanami POV's**_

No entendí el porqué del latir acelerado que obtuvo mi corazón, al ver esa despreocupada sonrisa.

-Yano Motoharu –dijo estirando la mano.

-Takahashi Nanami –contesté tomando su mano.

-Lindo nombre –dice dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, me agrada bastante.

-Siento que mi vida será un poco mas interesante de lo que es..

-Sí, seguro –dije, solté una risita – . Debo entrar.. –indiqué la puerta de mi nuevo hogar con mi pulgar.

-Está bien –me interrumpe –. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós. –Fue lo último que dije y entré a mi casa, por la ventanita que tiene la puerta principal vi como él entraba a su casa.

-Simpático chico, ¿verdad? –Dijo mi madre, que estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Viste todo? –Pregunté ruborizada.

-Sí.. y déjame decirte que es bastante guapo –levantó sus cejas picaronamente.

-¡Mamá! –dije exaltada.

-Ya, ya. No te sonrojes tanto. Estás como tomate –soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy cansada, será mejor ir a mi habitación y evitar que me sigas molestando. –Solté un suspiro.

-No te quedes dormida encima de la cama sin tapar, no quiero que te pegues un resfriado.

-Sí, sí.. lo que digas –dije en un tono cansado –. Te quiero.

-También yo –sonrió.

Subí las escaleras y abrí mi habitación. Es de un color rosa muy pálido, solo estaba la cama y unas cuantas cajas con cosas. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas flameaban por el viento, quise mirar el vecindario desde ahí.

Al dirigir mis ojos justo a la casa de al frente, veo que una figura masculina esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, observando todo desde su ventana.

-Es Yano –dije en voz alta para mí.

Sin darme cuenta sonreí, ¿por qué me pasaba esto? No recuerdo haber puesto una cara tan boba antes. Puede que él parezca amable, pero siento que será difícil entenderlo. Es confuso.

Su sonrisa, despreocupada y fresca. No me sorprendería si tuviera novia, y una muy bonita por lo demás. Tiene pinta de rompe corazones, lo peor, es que me está atrayendo sin previo aviso.

Mis ojos pesaban, todo esto de la mudanza me había dejado exhausta. De una de mis maletas con ropa, saqué mi pijama, quite con pocas ganas mi ropa y me coloqué el pijama.

-Mañana.. Debo ir a mi nuevo instituto –suspiré con resignación.

Me metí dentro de las sábanas, y cerré mis ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_**Yano Motoharu POV's**_

Takahashi.. ¿Es normal que la tenga en mi cabeza cuando apenas la conocí hoy? Ella no debe ser de las chicas que destacan mucho, aunque quien sabe, no la conozco en lo mas mínimo. Puede que sea como las demás que se enamoran de mi solo por mi exterior.. No es que yo les deje que vean mi interior, en realidad, la simple razón de porqué no dejo que ninguna chica se me acerque es por Nana, es mi novia y no quiero que se sienta incómoda con algo.

Muchos me pueden decir que ella solo me quiere como premio de consuelo, yo.. aunque muchas veces dude en sus palabras, siempre termino convenciéndome de que sus promesas son verdaderas.

En algunos días, varias preguntas se formulan en mi cabeza, preguntas que nunca han sido respondidas, porque nunca me atrevo a preguntarlas.

El amor es tan fuerte que me ciega ante la verdad.. Una verdad que me niego a ver, por miedo a perderla, a que nunca mas esté junto a mí.

Miré nuevamente por mi ventana, vi como esa ciudad lentamente apagaba sus luces. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana que daba la habitación de Takahashi, estaba oscuro, de seguro se había dormido.

No estaría nada de mal hacer lo mismo, hoy ha sido un día de muchas sorpresas.

_**Takahashi Nanami POV's**_

Me despertaron los fuertes rayos de sol que entran en mi ventana y golpean mi rostro. Siento que mi estómago se aprieta de los nervios, no sé como reaccionar en mi nuevo instituto.

Después de tomar un baño refrescante, me cepillo los dientes, los enjuago y salgo del baño. Tomo la secadora y comienzo secar mi corta melena.

-¡Si no te apresuras, se te hará tarde para el instituto! –gritó mi madre desde el living.

-¡Ya bajo, Ya bajo! –respondí gritando de la misma manera.

Revisé en una de mis maletas y encontré lo que buscaba, mi uniforme nuevo, es un marinero simple.

Ya me había vestido, estaba casi lista, pero no sabía donde se encontraban mis calcetas, las quería rápido porque, ya era tarde.

Busqué debajo de la cama, saqué toda la ropa de mis maletas y nada.

Sin saber donde estaban decidí ir a preguntarle a mi madre si las había visto por algún lado.

-Mamá..

-¿Sí, cariño? –Preguntó sonriendo.

- Por casualidad.. ¿no has visto mis calcetas escolares?

-No.. –suspiró –Ojalá llegue pronto el día en el que seas ordenada con tus cosas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlas?

-Nanami, no tengo tiempo, debo irme.. Pero, revisa en la caja que está detrás de ti. Hay varia ropa.

-Está bien –le di la espalda, me agaché y empecé a revisar la caja.

-Oye.. –se puso a reír como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté algo confusa.

-No sé como llegaron ahí pero.. –hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió –. Las tienes metidas por detrás de la falda.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero.. como..

-Da igual como llegaron ahí –sentí que las quitó de mi falda –. Toma, y apúrate –me las pasó en la mano.

-G-gracias –sin más que decir, volví corriendo a mi habitación y me coloque las calcetas y mis zapatos.

Lo último.. El peinado. Me quedé un rato mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de mi tocador.

¿Una coleta para el lado? ¿Cabello suelto? ¿Una media coleta dejando mi demás cabello suelto? ¿El cabello enrollado como tomate?

Realmente estaba confundida, cada uno de esos peinados me agradaban.

Ya sé, es mejor algo simple. Me dejaré el cabello suelto y usaré mi flequillo normal.

Ya estaba lista, los nervios me comían sin duda.

Bajé hacia el primer piso. Mamá se fue y ni siquiera se despidió, que despistada.

Veo que en la mesa dejó una nota.

"_Me llamaron del trabajo, pasó algo urgente que debo hacer. Tu almuerzo esta en la cocina ¡Perdón por no despedirme! , que tengas un buen día en el instituto._

_-Mamá"_

Típicas notas que deja mamá. Fui hacia la cocina y ahí estaba mi almuerzo, lo tomé y lo dejé al lado de mi mochila que estaba en un sillón.

Mi abrigo, lo necesito. Hace frío para ir sin nada por la calle.

Lo encontré y salí hacia mi destino; el instituto.

_**Yano Motoharu POV's**_

Recién, llegué a mi clase y ya andan contando que habrá una nueva compañera en clase. Sinceramente no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. De seguro llegará atrasada, estamos por empezar el primer periodo.

Inconscientemente comencé a ver que bancos estaban vacíos, no habían muchos, pero el que mas se destacaba era el de al lado de Yuri. Si a esta chica la sientan junto a ella, será divertido como la espantará con su personalidad.

-Yano Motoharu –me llama el maestro.

-Diga.

-¿Quieres ser el delegado de la clase?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No, no la tienes.

-Entonces sí, me elijo como delegado –algunos rieron por mi contestación. Me gusta ser el payaso.

Maldición, siento la urgencia de ir al baño.

-Si fuera tan amable, maestro.. ¿Dejaría a este humilde delegado de clase ir al baño un momento? –pregunté juntando mis manos y cerrando un ojo.

-Sí, vaya, pero no se quede tonteando con cualquiera por ahí –muchos rieron ante ese golpe bajo.

-Yo no soy así Maestro, me confunde.

-Ve, antes de que me arrepienta.

-Está bien, está bien –dije entre risas.

Ya fuera del salón, comencé a caminar con paso rápido hacia el baño, con vista al suelo. Sin darme cuenta como, alguien que iba corriendo choca conmigo y caímos al suelo por el golpe.

-Perdón.. no fue mi intención, es que tengo apuro –dijo una voz femenina disculpándose.

-Tranquila, también fue mi culpa –levanté mi mirada y era.. ella.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo, sí aquí Rizumy con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Es muy distinto a la historia original, lo sé, pero realmente quería hacer eso alguna vez. Además de que amo demasiado el anime y el manga de Bokura ga ita. Y bueno, no diré nada sobre que camino tomará esta historia porque quiero sorprenderlos.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Envía un review si quieres que la siga (:**


End file.
